


The Training Trio's Omegaverse

by RainbowAether



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Harukawa Maki, Alpha Momota Kaito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Double Anal Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Kokichi appears at the end for literally one line, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, Omega Saihara Shuichi, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Nontraditonal Omegaverse, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Training trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether
Summary: Shuichi in heat makes some bad choices and realizes both his friends are alphas way to late.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	The Training Trio's Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to this later and add more smut, but idk. It's less than I wanted but I really wanted to post something.

Shuichi writhed in his bed, mentally cursing himself despite all the precautions he had tried to take. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't find anything even close to a suppressant; Now he laid, furiously fidgeting, trying to just sleep through his heat to no avail as his brain provided countless imagines of getting fucked by an alpha. He knew it was only a matter of time before some checked on him, the only person who knew was Kaede, But he doubted that even her calming nature would be enough to stop anyone from trying to speak to him directly. 

"Monokuma! Can you come here?" he cried out, hoping to get a different response than last time when it came to suppressants. The monotone bear popped into the room, jumping onto his bed as if nothing was wrong. "Whaddya need Shuichi, I'm feelin' real nice today," Shuichi held back any rage at the nonchalantness of his tone. 

"You know exactly what I need! Just something- anything, to help". 

"Alright, alright, I hear," he pressed his paw into Shuichi's hand, leaving a small pill. "It's not a very strong suppressant, it'll just mask your scent and stop you from wanting to fuck every alpha for a while; You only need to wait a few minutes after taking it too! It's that amazing?". 

Before Shuichi could question any of the mysteries behind being given such a pill, he swallowed down the pill just hoping to explain the situation to the others. He stood in front of the door, both to ready himself and to wait for the pill's effects. He put his strongest face on, stepping out of his room and the dorms, only to be hit with the realization it was already night. 

He mentally cursed himself, everyone had gone to bed and he just wasted what could have been a miracle pill in his hazy state. Shuichi walked forward, looking up at the End Wall's night sky, taking in all the fresh air after spending a whole day inside. He sat down on a bench close to the dorms, closing his eyes and trying to enjoy the fact he had come out far too late to be embarrassed. 

His trance was broken minutes later, "Hey Shuichi! Didn't expect you to be out here already!". His eyes snapped open with Kaito and Maki standing in front of him, seemingly unaware of the omega's heat. "Let's just get this over with," the assassin spoke in her usual monotonic voice. Shuichi knew how bad of an idea this was, but he was still scared of how they might react; He had no idea of the two's dynamics, he'd never heard either of them even mention it. Besides, it seemed like the pill was working or they're just both betas ignoring any scent to make him comfortable. 

Shuichi quickly decided that working out could do some good and that he would be able to retreat to his room if they wore off early. Soon enough, he joined them on the grass for their training. 

The Maki and Kaito quickly ran through reps, Shuichi tailing behind them shortly; However, as the night went on, he found himself falling even further away from the other's lead. The two were already standing up as Shuichi finished his final set, ready to turn in for the night. "Alright my sidekicks, one last exercise! We're just gonna take a jog around the school!," Shuichi realized how strange it would be for him to leave right at the end, figuring he could make one last jog. 

The trio had finished three-quarters of the jog, only stopping as Shuichi had begged for a break at the back of the school. He put his hands over his knees, desperate to regain his breath as he felt slick beginning to seep out of him. "Are you doing alright Shuichi? You've been kinda out of it this whole time?" before he could reply, Maki, joined in, "Yeah, this isn't usual, what's going on?". 

Shuichi looked up at the two, quickly being hit with horror, realizing he was now stuck in a room with two alphas faintly picking up on his heat. He ran for the door, hoping to get away, only to get whiplash as the astronaut held his arm back, "Shuichi what are you doing? I can't know what's wrong with you if you just run away!" his anger quickly growing in his voice. "I-I'm not running away! I'll explain it later!," feeling overwhelmed at being handled by an alpha; Blush spreading on his face, nearly dropping onto the ground as Kaito tightly held his arm as Maki stood by. 

Kaito's normally joyful demeanor was fraying at the seams and pupils dilating as he looked at his best friend, "Shuichi, stop screwin' around! What's wrong with you?". Shuichi attempted to speak, only being able to mutter out incoherent syllables. "He's in heat dumbass," Maki spoke up, folding her arms, "Huh?," he said; Looking at Shuichi's shaking figure tightly gripped in his arm, looking down at his pants to see a small wet spot and erection in his pants, immediately realizing why he had been acting so aggressive. 

Shuichi knew everything about this situation was bad once the two alphas looked up at each other; Ready to snap at each other. "Do you not have a mate?," she spoke, unbreaking her eye contact with Kaito, walking to Shuichi's other side and tugging his arm. The normally logical detective tried his best to create a diversion, "N-No, but I just want to get back to my dorm please, I d-don't know what to do anyways," hoping they would just fight over him and give him a window for escape; Instead, they wordlessly agreed, forcing him to the cold cement, both arms pinned. 

A rather high-pitched yelp came out, Maki and Kaito nearly ripped off the buttons on his dress shirt. Maki placed her hands onto his chest as he tried to stand up, moving on hand to a firm nipple, fondling and pinching. He uselessly attempted to kick Kaito, who was moving down to unbutton his pants. "Stop! I can't take this!," Shuichi pleaded as he was toyed with; The only reply he received being two low growls and glares piercing through his resistance. 

Maki removed herself, pushing Shuichi's torso up and holding his hands behind his back. Kaito removed Shuichi's boxers, only making his arousal more obvious. "You take him from behind," Maki nodded, Kaito unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He laid down, Shuichi's knees hit the ground, his body only being held up by Maki's grasp. Kaito forced Shuichi's slicked up the ass to tease his cock, Maki removing her panties and pressing hers up as well. 

The detective's knees gave out, impaling him onto Kaito's sizeable cock; The other alpha gave no time for rest, forcing his face onto Kaito's chest and thrusting her cock into his already full ass. Kaito brought his hands to the smaller male's waist forcing him to take both. Hot slick rapidly covering their cocks, his body eager to take any abuse, to put him in his place. 

Maki and Kaito attempted to thrust into him, with little to no rhythm, both paying little attention to only the sound Shuichi made. Maki placed her hand on Shuichi's back, pushing him down to bury her cock deeper, her other hand overlapping onto Kaito's; Eventually creating a pattern, Shuichi found his body nearly paralyzed out of a combination of pain and arousal. His hands shot up to the base of his neck, barely covering the glands and being the most he could try and muster to fight back against his ravishment. 

The two alphas seemed more preoccupied with forcing their dicks into him harder, with little regard to any possible consequences after the fact. Kaito's fingernails broke the skin, becoming increasingly rougher and selfish with his sidekick's body. Maki took notice and soon followed suit, her hand already beginning to try and pry Shuichi's off his neck. He was only left to moan under their control, droll spilling beneath him as he drunkenly smiled from a scent induced haze. Kaito and Maki knew damn well it'd be hard to look him in the eye after that sight. 

After what felt like hours of the rough treatment, the two seemed to have slowed down slightly, both refusing to stop trying to thrust inside him at the increasing awareness of needing to knot. Shuichi's hands eventually fell, loosely attempting to wrap around Kaito for stability. Two immediately leaped at the opportunity, marking him on opposing sides; Shuichi finally orgasmed, still with little strength as clear cum stained Kaito's shirt and hot tears blurring his vision and the alphas nearly slowed to a halt. 

He was filled with their two cocks, only lightly thrusting as they soon came sequentially, he opened his mouth to scream as his body tried to accept the two knots, only for no noise to come out. Kaito moved his hands up tightly hugging and shushing Shuichi with gentleness as if none of the previous events had happened. The three eventually made it to the ground, knots tightly locking them, Maki hugged Shuichi's torso, nuzzling his neck. 

They eventually pulled their knots out, Shuichi gasping at the sensitivity of his body. Maki removed her hand into Shuichi's pocket, pulling out his dorm key before standing up. "Come on Kaito we can't stay here all night," Kaito groaned, picking Shuichi up, Maki's hand softly played with his hair, staring at each other, his eyes closing at the touch of one of his alphas. 

Shuichi woke up from a deep sleep, gently cradled, having no memory of even making it back to his room. He snapped awake at the realization he'd have to explain why he suddenly had not one but two marks on him. 

The three of them eventually put themselves together to at least be presentable well enough to explain the situation, Shuichi panicking as they walked to the morning meeting; Kaito quickly smothering his omega in affection to calm him down, Maki squeezing his hand. 

The group was taken aback as they attempted to explain, but seemingly returning to a normal morning soon. Shuichi got up ready to go back to his dorm with them for Kokichi scrolling over to him, "Wow! I didn't even think Shuichi would wanna get dicked down by two alphas!".


End file.
